With development of technologies, the popularity of mobile terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers is becoming higher. People not only use the mobile terminals to communicate in their work and life, but also use the mobile terminals for entertainment, such as listening to music, watching videos, etc. When using one mobile terminal, one user may do other things while using the mobile terminal, for example, the user may watch the video or listen to audio while cleaning. In this case, the user may often encounter the following problems that when the user walks in a room, the user cannot see the video at some angles as the mobile terminal cannot automatically adjust its direction. When a distance between the user and the mobile terminal becomes far, the user may not hear the sound of video or audio and then the user needs to manually adjust or pause the playback.